


Natural Musk

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio and Noctis head to the Amicitia residence outside of the city for a little rest and relaxation.





	Natural Musk

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my day 7 entry for Kink Week! The prompts were 'Bondage' and 'Sex Toy Under Clothing'. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). Please enjoy!

* * *

Sweat drips down Gladio’s neck, his chest heaving as he puts himself into a more comfortable position. Pulling his shirt up, he wipes off his face with the hem, but it doesn’t do much - he’s already sweated through his tank top from too much exertion. He bounces the ball again, and stares at his opponent, who is glaring daggers at him, which causes him to laugh. Dribbling the ball a few more times, he moves to pass his opponent, then jukes at the last second, going to the other side to land a three-pointer. That is, he  _would_  have landed it if his opponent hadn’t used their warping skills.

"We said no warping!” He groans, watching the ball miss by almost a meter, thanks to the Prince’s little tap at the end of his shot. "You are so going to pay for that.” He sees the smug look on Noctis’ face disappear when he makes his empty threat. Gladio pushes some of the hair off of his face, more sweat dripping down as the humidity keeps them both saturated in sweat.

"What are you going to do?” Noctis keeps a wary look on his face, as Gladio makes his way over to where he’s standing.

Yanking his shirt over his head, he throws it at the Prince, and is quick to pick him up, lifting him up to be draped over his shoulder. “Oh, I can think of  _many_  things to do to you, Princess.” He gives Noctis’ ass a firm slap, the noise that the Prince makes at the slap widening the smirk on his lips. “Seems like you can think of a few yourself.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Noctis finally gets the shirt off of his face, but doesn’t fight being carried around like this. “Your shirt reeks of sweat.” 

“Now you’re complaining about the way I smell.” He gives his ass another slap, the muted sound just loud enough as they walk through his family’s home, heading up to his bedroom on the second floor. “You’re a real brat, you know that?”

“I know.” There is no fight in the Prince’s words, which doesn’t surprise Gladio in the slightest. “You gonna make sure I pay for that too?”

“Oh,  _now_  I see what you’re doing.” He kicks the door to his bedroom open, the room in the same disarrayed state it was left in the last time he’d visited his family’s home. Thankfully, the bed had been made, so it wasn’t too terrible to look at, but with most of his days spent in the city at the Citadel, he doesn’t come home as often as he’d like.

Noctis had been the one suggesting it, after they’d done some weapons training. Figuring it would be a good excuse to enjoy a little bit of sunshine, they’d stayed in their workout clothes, and drove to the outskirts of Insomnia, and engaged in a bit of friendly rivalry shooting some hoops. But now, he’s got other things on his mind, the weight of Noctis disappearing from his shoulder as he plops him down onto the bed.

He moans low, as he sees Noctis hold up his shirt to his face, the deep inhale he hears him take has him lowering his hand to adjust himself. “Take a big whiff of it.” He sees the Prince’s eyes close with another deep breath. He pulls his shorts off, and heads over the bed, Noctis pushing down on his pants, both of them in the same state of arousal.

The shirt that’s still on Noctis’ body is quickly removed, Gladio’s lips touching his sweat-kissed skin, the saltiness not bothering him at all. No, it’s more of a turn on than anything else - knowing that this is just the beginning of how sweaty they’re about to become, it causes his sexual appetite to growl, wanting a snack right now. His lips slide down his ribcage, and then his face is between Noctis’ thighs, inhaling deep to get that musky tang from his lover’s body to slip into his nostrils, and coat his mouth, practically chewing on the scent.

Lifting his head, he sees Noctis has both arms above his head, crossed at the wrists as if begging to be bound. He slips up to be hovering above him, his left hand grabbing onto both of his wrists, fitting easily around them. He drops his head to speak low near his ear. “Want me to hold you down while I fuck you senseless?” He gives a little tug on his earlobe, as he rolls his hips, teasing the both of them with the length of his cock rubbing against the Prince’s entrance. He holds a little tighter to his wrists, as he hovers his lips over Noctis’ mouth, not quite kissing him, but gets real close. “Is that why you’ve got your hands up like this?”

“Yeah…” Noctis moans, arching up off the bed a little, their sweat-covered chests rubbing together as one leg is put around his waist. “You said you were going to make me pay, didn’t you?”

He feels the heel of the Prince’s foot rub against his back, trying to push him down to be more situated between his legs, but he doesn’t flinch. He grabs onto Noctis’ wrists with a firmer grip, and yanks them up higher, the low groan that comes from Noctis’ throat returns the smirk to his lips. “You don’t get to remind me. I’ll go at the speed I want, Princess.” He roots around underneath his pillow with his free hand, and find what he’s looking for. He drops the hold he has on Noctis’ hands, and stares at him. “Keep them there.”

“I won’t move them.” He knows the Prince will obey him. He can see the look in his deep blue eyes, practically black with how dilated his eyes are.

Gladio sits between Noctis’ thighs, and opens the cap of lube, dripping some onto his cock, then starts to drip some onto the Prince’s puckering entrance. He watches it slip into him, then moves his hand down, rubbing his finger along the velvety skin surrounding his anus, then pushes it into him. The Prince opens up to him almost immediately, surprising him. He lifts his head, and sees a smirk on Noctis’ face. “What did you do?”

“Wore a plug for most of the day.” Noctis smirks, his hole spreading wider as Gladio adds a second, then third finger without any struggle. “I’d been worried our training was going to ruin what I’d worked all day to do.”

He lowers his head, and gives a little love bite to the Prince’s inner thigh, one of the safest places it is for him to bestow such a mark on his skin, the Prince’s moan music to his ears. “You little brat. Is that why you suggested coming here?”

“M-Maybe…” Gladio smirks, as the Prince stutters a little, his fingers nudging against the little bump inside of him. “Thought it’d be fun...We haven’t…”

The sentence doesn’t need to be finished, as he knows perfectly well what the Prince is alluding to. Pale skin has become dusted with pink all over, Noctis becoming flushed as Gladio makes him wait, driving the want to an indescribable level. He pours a little more lube onto his cock, and sitting on his knees, he makes a show of getting himself ready, loving how the Prince whines for him.

“I can feel your hands on my wrists...” Noctis moans, head tilting back as he lifts his hips up, Gladio sliding his hands under his ass. “Are you gonna put me back into a hold?”

“No.” Blue eyes stare up at him, a look of longing in them. “You can still feel my hands. Keep them where they are until I say so.” Noctis nods his head, crossed wrists lifting higher above his head. Had they gone back to either of their apartments in the city, there would be no need for this, as they both have plenty of devices to keep either one of them properly bound. He’s sure he could find a tie or something somewhere in his room, but the physical need to be inside of his lover is all he can think about. Taking time to stop doesn’t sound productive at all, and sure - he could put his hand back, but as he smooths his hands over Noctis’ ass, he spreads him open, rubbing the tip of his cock against the rim. No, he needs his hands to fuck his lover good and proper. “You move them, and I stop.”

“I understand.” Gladio pushes up on Noctis’ hips, bending the Prince in half as he keeps his cheeks spread open. “Nnngh...Gladio…Please…?”

“Please, what?” Beads of sweat start to form on his forehead, the urge to quit teasing the both of them almost breaking him, but he knows that if he holds out just a few minutes longer, it will be worth it. “Say what I want to hear, Princess…”

“F-Fuck me…” Noctis spreads his legs open, his flexibility improving with their extracurricular activities with one another. “Come on, Gladio...I know you want to…”

“Yeah, but what do  _you_  want…?” He pushes the tip just a little bit inside of him, then pulls it back out, eyes on Noctis’ hole - watching as his cock keeps stretching him, then sees it stay open for him.

He sees the hands above Noctis’ head clench, but he keeps them exactly where Gladio has told him to. “I want…” He pushes the tip back into him, and rolls his hips a little, slipping just a tiny bit further in. “Gods, I want you….I want you so bad…”

“Perfect.”

His hands go to the back of Noctis’ thighs, and he holds him down as he pushes his cock all the way into him. Moaning low, Gladio’s head drops forward, his lover’s body glomming onto him as if it’s been looking to be filled back up again. The thought of the Prince wearing something all day for  _him_  makes him unbelievably aroused. He knows what it means - it means that all day, his lover has been thinking about this moment, sitting through meetings all day, looking forward to their afternoon session. That thought spurs him to move with a little bit more strength, fingers digging into Noctis’ pale thighs as he starts to set a rough pace.

“Nnngh...G-Gladio…” The moans won’t stop spilling from the Prince’s throat, as he roughly pushes his cock deeper into him, deeper than he knows his little toy could have gone. The result is instantaneous. He can feel the air becoming slightly charged, knowing that when he gets the Prince good, he begins to lose control. Fraying his Prince is what he loves to do best.

With a quick movement, he puts Noctis’ legs around his waist, and starts to pound into him, little jolts of electricity beginning to dance along his skin. “Come on, Princess…” He slides his hands up Noctis’ back, curling them around his shoulders as he gives his lover the added touch of his stomach against his cock.

The shock of raw magic is quick, and sets his mind blazing, Gladio moaning against the side of his neck as he absorbs the energy into his body. The only thing that’s missing is his lover’s hands. Another hit of magic makes him wail, cock pounding hard into the Prince’s body to make him more of a mess. “Release…” He moans into Noctis’ ear, the demand obeyed instantly, the Prince’s arms wrapping tight around his neck as they come together completely to fuck.

Noctis’ moans are loud, Gladio’s matching his with each shock of magic that enters his system, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He stops holding back his strength, the noises the Prince makes allowing him the gauge on how rough he can go, the Prince pleading to take him harder. He starts to give in to the request when he hears a noise outside the window.

“Come on! It’s over here!” His baby sister is talking to someone, the sound of a few more voices joining hers.

He lifts his head, and sees the same look of shock in Noctis’ eyes, which begins to turn to something else. Something he knows he might regret later, but he’s feeling the same exact thing, and without missing a beat, he starts to thrust his hips even harder, the Prince releasing the sweetest moan near his ear, just loud enough that only he can hear him.

Thankfully, the sounds of his sister and her friends soon diminish, letting him know that they’ve moved to a different area of the backyard. That silence is all he needs to hear, the air now punctuated by the crackles of electricity, mixed with the wanton moans leaving the Prince’s throat, his own low guttural moans blending in. He angles his body in such a way that he knows is beneficial to the Prince, his stomach rubbing against Noctis’ cock, giving him the stimulation he needs. With one final push, he grinds his cock deep inside of his lover’s body, the Prince crying out with his release, another hit of raw magic pushes into his own body as he comes with the Prince, dumping his seed deep inside him as they ride the wave of pleasure together.

“You don’t think…” Noctis breaks the silence, the two of them still heaving, more sweat clinging to their bodies from their session.

Gladio shakes his head, then lifts it up from his shoulder to kiss the corner of his lip. “If she did, oh well. Not like we were going to stop.”

“True.” The Prince turns his head, and captures his lips with a demanding kiss, Gladio happy to return it with enthusiasm. “Should we get cleaned up?”

“You really want me to pull out right now, Princess?”

“....No.”

“Didn’t think so.” 

Another round of sex is shared, interrupted by Iris and her friends again towards the end. At the dinner table, Iris makes a comment about some weird noises she’d heard earlier in the afternoon, both Gladio and Noctis ducking their heads at the comment. Gladio reaches under the table and taps Noctis’ thigh, to which the Prince returns it, the two of them looking at it each other a slight head tilt, sharing a smile together.

Had Gladio looked up, he would have seen his father giving him a look, the man knowing just what sort of noises they probably were, having engaged in something similar with the older Caelum at their age, and to this day. Like father, like son.


End file.
